I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You
I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfried How to Dance with You (Non insegnerò al tuo ragazzo come ballare con te) è un brano composto dai The Black Kids ''e poi ripreso dai ''The Twelves. Nella serie televisiva di Glee viene cantato da Blaine Anderson insieme a Tina e Brittany, durante il ballo scolastico 2011, nell'episodio ''Il ballo'', il ventesimo della Seconda Stagione. Dopo che il Preside Figgins annuncia a Will che la band assoldata per il ballo non potrà partecipare, le Nuove Direzioni ottengono il permesso di rallegrare la festa scolastica con delle loro esibizioni. Quando è il turno di Blaine, alla seconda ripresa del ritornello il ballo viene sospeso e la canzone interrotta a metà, dato che Sue nota Finn dare degli spintoni a Jesse perché questo faceva il cascamorto con Rachel, ragazza per cui Finn prova ancora qualcosa. I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You è la terza performance del ballo scolastico 2011, dopo Friday ''e ''Jar of Hearts. Testo della canzone Blaine, Tina e Brittany: One! Two! Three! One, two, three, four... Blaine: You are the girl that I've been dreaming of (Ever since) I was a little girl You are the girl that I've been dreaming of (Ever since) I was a little girl (Tina e Brittany: One!) I'm biting my tongue (Tina and Brittany: Two!) He's kissing on you (Tina e Brittany: Three!) Oh, why can't you see? (Tina e Brittany: One! Two! Three! Four!) Blaine: The word's on the streets and it's on the news: Blaine, Tina e Brittany: I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you Blaine: He's got two left feet and he bites my moves Blaine, Tina e Brittany: I'm not gonna teach him how to (Tina e Brittany: dance, dance, dance, dance!) Blaine: The second I do, I know we're gonna be through Blaine, Tina e Brittany: I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you Blaine: He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue Blaine, Tina e Brittany: I'm not gonna teach him how to (Tina e Brittany: dance, dance, dance, dance!) Blaine: You are the girl that I've been dreaming of Blaine, Tina e Brittany: Ever since I was a little girl Blaine: You are the girl that I've been dreaming of Blaine, Tina e Brittany: Ever since, ever since! Blaine: (Tina e Brittany: One!) I'm biting my tongue (Tina e Brittany: Two!) He's kissing on you, hey! (Tina e Brittany: Three!) Oh, why can't you see? (Tina e Brittany: Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance...!) Blaine: The word's on the streets and it's on the news: Blaine, Tina e Brittany: I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you Blaine: He's got two left feet and he bites my moves Blaine, Tina e Brittany: I'm not gonna teach him how to (Tina e Brittany: dance, dance, dance, dance!) (Blaine: Ah-ah-ah-ah!) Blaine, Tina e Brittany: The second I do, I know we're gonna be through Blaine, Tina e Brittany: I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you Blaine: He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue Blaine, Tina e Brittany: I'm not gonna teach him how to (Tina e Brittany: dance, dance, dance, dance!) Blaine: Oh-Oh! Dance! Blaine, Tina e Brittany: One! Two! Three! One! Two! Three! Four! Blaine: The word's on the streets and it's on the news: Tina e Brittany: I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you (Blaine: Ah-ah!) Blaine: He's got two left feet and he bites my moves Tina e Brittany: I'm not gonna teach him how to (Blaine: Not gonna teach him how to daaance, with you) Blaine: How to daaance, with you Oh, no, no! I'm not gonna teach him how to (In un crescendo) dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance! Curiosità *Questa è una delle canzoni con il titolo più lungo fino ad ora cantate in Glee; *E' la terza performance del ballo scolastico 2011; *E' la prima volta che Blaine Anderson non canta per conto degli Usignoli, motivo per cui questa è la sua unica canzone a non essere stata inserita nell'album Glee: The Music Presents The Warblers. Galleria di foto I'm nt gona.png Blaine-PromQueen.png Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Glee: The Music, Dance Party Categoria:Canzoni Ballo Scolastico Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two